


Cruel Methods

by ImperatorFuriosa



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, BAMF Molly, I still don't know if this will be a Mature, I'm Bad At Titles, Maybe a little angsty or maybe very angsty, Molly Hooper Appreciation, Other, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Sherlolly - Freeform, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, it depends on the people, sorry for that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperatorFuriosa/pseuds/ImperatorFuriosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story from begining to end of how cruel methods, can be used for love purposes and hurtful ones and how human mind can overcome trauma with the right help. But mostly this is a story that proves how kindness doesn't always mean weakness and how empathy is no synonim of simple-mindedness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cruel Methods

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Here it is my first fanfic of Sherlock. First of all I really am sorry if there is any grammatical mistake, English is not my first language, so if you see any mistake feel free to point it out so I can correct it, also I wrote this on my phone so it might be a little messed up hahah anyways I do hope you forgive me and correct me if I'm mistaken. This had been on my head for a while now but I just couldn't bring myself to write it, I finally did it, for my own amusement, I just wanted to write it down... I almost chicken out while writing it tho hahah D: oh, and I almost forget it's going to be Sherlloly, it may not be very fast but it will get better eventually. Oh and almost forgot I still don't know if this will turn in to an M rating, I don't know I'm not that good at writing that actually so, for right now it will be just T however if I do decide to change it I will let you know with anticipation.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or almost any of the characters in here, except for Scott, Matthew and Charles... However all the Sherlock characters belong to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and Molly as well as the other regular characters from Sherlock of course belong to Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and the BBC

It was a rainy evening that day, Molly Hooper was making her last postmortem of the shift when two people came into the morgue speaking very formally to each other. It was her boss Mike Stamford with his kind eyes and warm smile in company of a tall man in a suit carrying an umbrella, Molly was never one for gossip or getting into other people business, but since they stood there talking as if she wasn't there she just kept doing the postmortem while listening to their chat.  
"So, you request me to do that for him and in exchange you will put Bart's as a first on the list for receiving contributions from the government" asked Mike incredulous of the offer that just had been presented in front of him, all he had to do was let in a young man to do use of the lab material and give him restricted access to the morgue as if he were an officer, and maybe some occasional disposal of body parts, the ones that were donated and were of no use in the hospital of course, it seemed almost surreal, to get funds from the government giving that little in exchange.  
"You could have not resume it better Doctor Stamford" said the man holding the umbrella with a polite smile.  
"Well, that sounds fair enough" Molly, listened to the conversation while she kept on doing her job and couldn't help to wonder who would be that young man that was to come to work in there, was he a militant, was he an investigator, the truth was she was very curious about the importance of such a man as for someone of the government would come to take care of his issues. As she was lost in thought sewing the body, the man in the suit acknowledged her presence fixating his cold steely eyes in her petit frame, not that Mycroft had not seen her, but he had just ignored her, as if she was another part of the lab's equipment, the man scanned her from head to toes and then turned to Mike asking him with a cold demeanor that matched his eyes expression but not his polite smile "And who is this young lady?"  
"Ah, she is our youngest pathologist in charge, she's a prodigious one, came in here to be second in charge after me, we are lucky to have Doctor Molly Hooper with us" declared Doctor Stamford proudly, Molly couldn´t help but begin to feel her cheeks as they turned warm, now she was blushing, great damn self-consciousness, she managed to get a shy smile out of her lips not quite looking the tall man in the eyes. Mycroft gave her a small smile with a nod as he extended his hand, she quickly stood from the body and took off her right glove to respond the gesture, bloody latex, it would always give her trouble, of course today would be no exception, their hands touched and she finally looked up at the man in the eyes, steel blue pinned her in her place and a smile big but intimidating, it was as if she was looking at some kind of Cheshire cat, scrutinizing her every move without giving any intentions away, it was cryptical.  
"Mycroft Holmes” said finally the man “what a pleasure is then to meet you Doctor Hooper" he said as he gave her a polite smile, she was intrigued by the mysterious man and a bit unnerved by his rather strong gaze.  
"The pleasure is mine..." She hesitated, she didn't know what title to give the man standing in front of her, so she went with the most obvious one "Mister Holmes" she returned his smile, though hers looked much more authentic than his, her smile was sweet and reached her eyes, his smile instead was obviously a mechanic gesture, one that he was used to put on his face often for work reasons, obviously. Molly was no naive girl, she was very perceptive, but her kind ways would always fool the people into thinking the opposite. It was funny to her how kindness and empathy was often synonymous of simple-mindedness and stupidity, since when being nice to people was opposite to being smart and astute, it bugged her, it really was annoying to her people who thought themselves smart arses and just because of that, that they could act as if they were better from the rest of the world, however she had her reserves with Mycroft, she knew, she could see he was smart and he used that for a living, she could see he was powerful, but she just could not devise whether he was to be trusted or not.  
"Good, shall we go discuss the hospital remuneration at my office and sign the papers" said Mike dismissing the awkward situation between Molly and Mycroft.  
"Of course" said Mycroft as he began to walk towards Mike's office, as he was reaching the end of the morgue with his back to her, he turned his head slightly and spoke in low tone, "I think I will be hearing from you again sooner than later Doctor Hooper, also I'm sorry about your father and I do hope your sleeping problem comes soon to an end, good bye" and with that he turned his head again not giving any chance for Molly to respond and leaving a very intrigued pathologist on his back.  
KPEH KPEH KPEH KPEH  
Molly got to her flat that night, it was nice and minimalistic, it was in one of the most beautiful buildings in London, and since she worked just for herself of course she could indulge in having almost whatever she liked. But in spite that fact, there were times all the minimalistic décor just left her feeling a little alone when she got to her apartment at night, those were the blue nights, the nights she missed her home back in Northamptonshire, missed her mum, her dad and her house and besides the calefaction those nights the flat just seemed cold. Molly had never been one to have many boyfriends always being more reserved, she knew a relationship asked too many things from both sides and she just couldn’t find someone that made her bring herself to open up completely or to want to do so, of course she had had boyfriends before but there was always something missing in the relationships, however she enjoyed the regular one night stand and no compromises the day after, of course after med school one was accustomed to those kind of things, it was fun, it was simple and it was relaxing. The problem with that lifestyle was majorly over her friends being worried over her being lonely o feeling bad for just not having someone a hundred percent by her side and sometimes it made her wonder too.  
She took out some veggie left overs from the fridge, set them in the microwave and sat to eat at the kitchen, she did have a dining room but she felt alone eating there by herself, preferring the kitchen since it was smaller than the dining room and easier to clean. As Molly ate, she recalled with wonder the previous events with the mysterious man "Mycroft" she muttered to herself while she chewed her meal, who was that man and how would he know about her father, the first logic thought would be Mike telling him, but she knew Mike and he wouldn´t say something so personal to just any government stranger that left her with a single doubt - how in a million years would he know?!- also, the nightmares, it was all nonsense, at the end she took her dishes to the sink, watch TV for a while, brushed her teeth and went to sleep with a single thought, whoever that man was, she really hoped to not see him again.  
KPEH KPEH KPEH KPEH  
Two days later Molly was with some coworkers at the lab when Mike Stamford came in, he was accompanied with another man again, this one had some resemblance to the other and in spite was so different at the same time, he was also tall but a little less, he had dark hair but he had curls really sexy curls she thought to herself, his nose was also thinner one of the most perfect noses I have ever seen she noted, his cheekbones were sharper and his body was fit, he also was wearing a suit but his suit was somehow less formal than Mycroft's suit. She couldn't help but wonder if he was the bloke whom she knew will come or if he was just another government mysterious investor. However she resumed her chat with Charles, a surgeon whom she was very fond of, with Matthew the other pathologist and with Scott a lab technician.  
As Sherlock entered to the lab with Mike he scanned every single detail of the room perfect he thought about the equipment, he saw a group of people chatting dull, when a gentle tug of Mike to his arm brought him back from his thoughts, "And well this is the area where you will have indeed complete access Sherlock, at any time, always of course with the supervision of someone from the staff, but I'm sure Matthew will be happy to help you or any of the others" said Mike addressing to the lab coated small group talking next to them. Sherlock watched Mike with a cool façade and asked calmly "And the morgue?"  
Mike was expecting some kind of small talk or even a thank you from the young man as it was normal for people to interact with the ends of making a good impression, that's why the question caught him of guard, however Mycroft did told him his brother was no normal man and that he was normally unaware of social standards for socializing.  
"Yes, the morgue of course" he said giving a kind smile to the tall man who he had to look up at to face "I am sorry to tell you Sherlock, that you will have access to the morgue but not complete access, I will of course give Matthew the job of supervising you and give you what you need as long as it's in the terms that had already been settled with Mycroft" observed Mike through his glasses, Too small for his chubby face Sherlock thought, he stippled his fingers under his chin as if he was processing it, but a second later he clapped his hands and exclaimed with an excited smile "Well that's perfect, I would rather like to start today".  
Mike gave a little nod and signaled the group of people again adding with a kind tone "Good let me introduce you to the team" said Mike happy that Sherlock wasn't as difficult as he initially thought would be, Sherlock gave a nod, and Mike began to walk towards the group of people when they arrived there, the group of people turned their attention to Mike and Sherlock clasped his hands behind his back positioning himself a little behind Mike, as they arrived to the small group a tall doctor began to say his goodbyes, he was taller than Sherlock and his hair was darker, his skin wasn't as pale as Sherlock's it was more tanned, he would most likely be described as 'handsome' to superficial people and traditional standards, how dull, he thought pleased with himself and his superiority, that was until the man that the group had called Charles was to leave and had glared dismissively at Sherlock with a smile on his face that didn't in fact reached his eyes as if Sherlock were some kind of a freak, in that moment he fed the monster and Sherlock began deducing Only child - No girlfriend - Surgeon- Good payment - Wealthy family - Lives alone- One, no, two big dogs - he believes to be smarter than most people - Knows he is handsome - Loves to date staff from the hospital = EGOCENTRIC ARSEHOLE, how boring he thought as he directed his gaze towards the three remaining people two men, one woman, he was just about to start deducing when Mike began to speak.  
"Well guys, this is Sherlock Holmes he will be working with us from now on" he made a pause expecting Sherlock to say hello, but the man remained silent watching at the three people in front of him with nothing but a cold gaze, Mike quickly began to speak again so his odd mannerisms could go unappreciated, he looked towards Molly with a smile "This is the man Mycroft and I were talking about the other day Molly, Mycroft is his older brother"  
Sherlock narrowed his eyes at Molly, So she already got to know Mycroft he thought as he quickly began deducing the young woman Only Child - Smartest of the class - Good Payment - Wealthy family – Irrational love to horrible cardigans - Practical woman - Single - Sleeping problems due to insomniaNO nightmares - Second in charge in here - Good hands skills - Struggles with putting gloves on - No pets - Kind person.  
Molly had seen the man enter the lab with Mike, but what took her for surprise was the intensity of the man's gaze, it made her blood boil, which was just silly because she barely knew who the bloke was, truth is he was indeed handsome, but then when Mike mentioned that she already knew his brother the man stared at her even more intensely as if he were reading her, she almost felt naked until she brought herself to return his intense gaze and look him in the eyes, at the beginning they seemed blue, but then he flickered and they turn green, she blinked and then saw that they were both colors and a little bit of a light brown, heterochromia iridum she thought proud to herself, after a few seconds of silently catching the man's gaze, she finally answered Mike "Yes, I remember" she said with a light kind smile, she could tell the man was smart and almost as cold and calculating as his older brother, but not quite, he had something in his eyes a spark that the other lacked to show, that was enough for her to tell that he may want to be as cold as his brother but would never be, it just wasn’t on him she could tell.  
"Ok, so Sherlock, this is Scott Smith the lab technician" said Mike pointing to a ginger man, who was short and a little chubby, he also had freckles in most of his face.  
"Hi there" responded Scott with a wide smile Sherlock took one look to the man Married - One Kid - One brother and one sister - Not the smartest of the class but not the dumbest either - Feels compelled to act like the funny one - Patient - dull - boring - better kill myself than keep deducing one more second Sherlock gave him a quick smile that didn't reach his eyes, to the awkward situation Mike decided to go for the next pathologist, the one whom Sherlock would be interested in, and of course to avoid any more awkwardness, it was just too much for a day.  
"And this is Matthew Carter, he will be working with you, please feel free to ask him whatever you need from the morgue, just be sure to check his schedule so you can come to work when he is on shift" Mike said as he watched Matthew, a blond, tall guy with green eyes and a kind smile.  
"Hey" said Matthew extending his hand to give Sherlock a warm welcome, Sherlock looked at his hand and then his gaze went up and down to him beginning what he knew better Beginning his thirties - Single - One big dog - SecondNO Third in his class - Kind guy - Has 'feelings' towards the woman by his side WHAT A WASTE OF TIME - Travel by train - Lives alone - Only child - Very religious = NORMAL MAN boring to death Sherlock extended his hand to Matthew and returned the squeeze, they separated.  
"So I will leave you to it, let's get to work guys" said Mike heading to his office, Molly turned to work a little disappointed at the end she did wanted to be introduced to the handsome man. However it didn't took long, Matthew had just taken Sherlock thirty minutes ago to the morgue, when the lab doors opened again and a very angry Matthew came in talking higher than he should saying something about crazy man, enormous ego, cannot work with such an arse while heading to Mike's office, Molly couldn't help but let out a quite snort while she watched the scene between Mike and Matthew and think that the man must be just like his brother to give such a first impression, what Molly didn't noticed while watching the drama, was that Sherlock had entered the lab and in fact was staring at her from the door.  
Sherlock came into the lab and what he saw took him for surprise the young woman was watching the scene rather amused, they would always look at him as a freak or an antisocial human being but she was actually finding funny what he did, he was used to being judged not to be found as funny.  
Mike went out of his office with an outraged Matthew behind him and looked towards Sherlock "Well Sherlock, guess you are not going to work with Matthew anymore, wait a minute I will go fetch Scott to th..." Mike was cut by Sherlock as he rapidly asked one question.  
"Who is she?" He said looking at Molly nonchalantly.  
"Well she is Doctor Molly Hooper, head of the pathology team, which means whatever happens with her partners if it's an organizational problem she will respond to me, also she is the one whom is in charge of the lab and the morgue whatever happens she also responds to me, however nothing ever happens, since she is in fact a very responsible and organized doctor" Mike said very proud of the youngest member from the pathology area in St. Bart's he and Molly had always have a great relationship, he felt protector with her almost parental, little kind Molly, everyone always gave her for granted but she was so much more, Mike and his wife often had Molly in for dinner at their house, it just felt right.  
"I will work with her" said Sherlock beginning to walk towards the morgue as the young woman and the older man looked baffled at each other and then at his leaving form.

**Author's Note:**

> This story has already been published in FF.net under the title of started from the bottom now we're 221B...  
> I know, shitty title, I'm also correcting it there and I didn't have a clear idea of where did I wanted dis going, now I know.  
> Ps. I know the other title will be after me for the rest of my life.  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
